Almost Easy
by ScissorLuv95
Summary: Jade and Beck have a love-hate relationship like no one's ever seen. After they break up for the third time, is it the last? Or will they be third time lucky? My first one shot/songfic


**Almost Easy**

**A/N: My first ever one shot/songfic. So excited. I don't own the song. Avenged Sevenfold does.**

_I feel insane every __single __time I'm asked to compromise__  
__'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays__  
__So how long did I expect __love __to outweigh ignorance?__  
__By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

Beck smiled almost sadistically at Jade, who looked like she was about to break. This is the third time they've broken up, and most people think it won't last long until they're together again, which Jade was hoping for.

Beck didn't, at least it looked like he didn't. He had his arms wrapped around a Northridge girl, travelling his hands up and down her body. They were basically swallowing each other, while Jade was forced to watch. They were in the new sushi restaurant, Nozu. Jade hanging out with Cat, Beck with his new date.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane I'm not insane, I'm not…not insane_

Jade felt like she was going to go crazy. They've been broken up for a week now, and Jade still hasn't gotten over him. 'It's hard,' she tells herself, 'but it will be harder for him.' The convincing didn't work though, because here he was, making out with some bimbo without a care in the world: and mocking her about it too. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away.

She got up and ran, not caring where she went to. She ran out of Nozu, heading down the street. The rain started pouring down on her, but she didn't care. She ran and ran. Beck noticed her running away. He was only trying to make her jealous, not go all out crazy. He still loved her, she needed to come back. He got up and ran after her.

_(mother)__  
__Come back to me it's almost easy __  
__(Said it all)__  
__Come back again it's almost easy_

Beck couldn't see anything through the rain. His vision was completely clouded, but he still ran. After a while of running, he saw her silhouette in the light of the streetlight. Following her into the Californian cemetery, he figured that he should have known she would be here. This is one of her favourite places in California.

She went to sit under a tree, near a headstone he couldn't make sense of. The writing on it was scratched out, mostly by age, and covered in moss. But there were a few scratches that he could easily see was manmade. Looking closer, he saw Jade was doing it. With a pair of scissors.

_Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you__  
__It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new__  
__I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories__  
__Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

Beck saw the scars on Jade's arms glisten in the moonlight. Scars that _he _caused. Every time he made her jealous, threatened to break up with her, said he was unhappy with their relationship, she'd add a scar. He tried to stop her, but she was so secretive that no one knew. He felt shame for all the things he did to her. She couldn't help who she was, blame her parents.

She was so beautiful in this moonlight, even if she was damaging private property. Jade the rebel, as he knew her. He chuckled at the thought. He needed to get her back, and fast. He was scared to lose her; the only thing stopping him from getting her back was his dignity. But even that didn't matter now. Only she did.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane I'm not insane, I'm not…not insane_

Jade looked down at the headstone she was ruining. She had been scratching this thing up since third grade, and it looked pretty bad. But it was the only thing that calmed her down. Other than Beck. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, and not in a good way. Breathing was hard these days, it felt like she could die. Maybe she should just end it all, create an escape.

But creating an escape wasn't as easy as it seemed. No one would care if she was gone. Beck had a new girlfriend, her parents didn't care, and Cat was..Cat. Nothing more to it.

_(mother)__  
__Come back to me it's almost easy__  
__(Said at all)__  
__Come back again it's almost easy__  
__(You'll learned your lesson)__  
__Come back to me it's almost easy__  
__(But first you'll fall)__  
__Come back again it's almost easy_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say__  
__(Hurts to say)__  
__I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away__  
__I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right_

_(Make it alright)_

Beck got up and walked over to Jade. As she saw him approaching, she stood up and tried to run away. He caught her arm before she could go anywhere. "Let go," she seethed out.

"Never."

"Go back to your little lover."

"Fine." Beck pulled Jade in to him, crashing their lips together. Electricity sparked up inside her, partly because she wasn't expecting it, but mostly because she missed this. His lips, his touch, the sensations they caused. Everything felt amazing.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane I'm not insane, I'm not…not insane_

_(mother)__  
__Come back to me it's almost easy__  
__(Said at all)__  
__Come back again it's almost easy__  
__(You'll learned your lesson)__  
__Come back to me it's almost easy__  
__(But still you'll fall)_

Jade looked disappointed when he pulled away. He smiled at her, loving the fact that she showed emotion with him, and only him. They stood for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Brown into blue, blue back into brown. Complete opposites on the colour spectrum, yet it works for them. Polar opposites that make it happen perfectly. Every time. Even if they were in a cemetery in the middle of the night.

Jade looked down. "I told you to go back to your lover… Why did you do that?"

Beck smiled lovingly at her, running his hands up the moonlit scars on her arm.

"You'll always be my lover."

_Come back again it's almost easy_


End file.
